


Ghost Of A Chance

by forwardarcadia



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana Fyre's smoldering presence teaches the Goth family that there's more than one one way to bust a ghost, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Look, Fyre, I’m done being nice,” Bella growled with a finger towards her uninvited “guest”. “Please, just tell me what you want, and get out of here!”

A hazel orb twitched in place, betraying her stoic aura. As she sat in her chair, crimson eyes stared back, their owner at once intrigued and infuriated. Though she lay within reach, the other appeared a mere vision, seemingly of the ether, than a live being. Against the master bedroom’s walls, she seemed to fade away, her frame a faint facsimile of what it had been in life. At once, elegantly beautiful and wicked, she hovered in place, voluptuous frame on display. 

She shot a quick glare at Bella, fiery orbs ablaze with a star’s fury. Painted lips curled into a defiant snarl, bearing sharp, translucent teeth. “I swear to God,” Bella muttered under her breath, senses on edge from the other’s indignant nature. A hand rose to her face, where she pinched her nose’s bridge. “You barge in like you own the place, and for what? So you can burn everything to a crisp?!”

“Not like I don’t know ghosts,” she pressed further, to the other’s rapt attention. “We’ve always had ‘em around here.” A stray chuckle passed her lips, born of delirious exasperation. As her guest nodded back, Bella eased her hand away and set on her armrest. By way of a subconscious threat, it balled into a fist, the likes of which did not go unnoticed. The other woman’s snarl softened into a cocky grin, delighted by her “foe’s” anguish. “But, you, you’re something else!” 

“Diana, I’ve tried to reason with you,” Bella cried with heavy exasperation, eyes now set into little slits. “Have I not?” Her nose twitched by response, recoiling at what the other had cast upon her home. Distant images flashed in her mind, recapturing scenes of smoke and flame. Following Diana’s sudden presence, Ophelia Villa was subjected to daily fires, all-consuming in their fury. While a minor inconvenience at first, they grew into a raging menace, threatening to consume all in its path. 

“We’ve been civil about it,” she elaborated as Diana relished in her fiery handiwork. “Live and let live; But even after that, you still feel the need to endanger us every day!” The ghostly woman smiled to herself, sated by the destruction she’d cast upon the Goth estate. While she held no prejudice for its inhabitants, the phantom ache she held demanded it be so. In an effort to appease its call, Diana set flames forth, aware her “underlings” would flee if needed. 

Despite her otherworldly pull, the typical needs of life remained at play: Like live Sims, the other woman retained desires to eat, sleep and so forth. Of them, a carnal pulse tormented her the most. Ever since Diana had set foot in Ophelia Villa, Bella’s own beloved drew her intrigue. The sounds of their trysts fell on her ears, making her hot with desire and yearning. Influenced by her base desires, the woman pulled at her foe’s nerves until all had broken.

With Bella under her mercy, she teased the possibility of her fantasy come to life. As the other groaned to herself, she stifled a low, wicked titter. “You know what, I’ll cut you a deal,” Diana suggested, her voice piercing through still air. In a fit of desperation, the other woman jerked up, eyes set wide. Painted lips trembled, the likes of which pulled at her twisted desires. “I’ll leave for good if I get one thing.”

“Please, we’ll do anything,” Bella pleaded as the other chuckled to herself. “We, we, just can’t live like this anymore! What is you want?” Though her faint, echoing laugh caused some concern, she pushed it aside. With a smoldering glance at her foe, Diana straightened herself, sending her chin high in the air. 

With a swift turn, she faced a large portrait, depicting the Goth clan in glossy oil paint. A pale finger lashed out, its pointer at its very center. In its space sat Mortimer, appearing as regal and elegant as a king. When Bella realized what the other implied, her face grew pale, drained from shock. “I want your husband,” Diana said, the light in her eyes bright with desire. “Let me sleep with him, and I’ll leave you be.”

“And, and if we don’t?” Bella asked in a small voice, fearful of what would follow. In anticipation of her disapproval, the ghostly woman shot her a piercing glare. Slim limbs fell to her sides, where she conjured a lighter. In an instant, Diana struck its switch, casting a flame upon the other’s bed. Dark wood shot up in flames, just as any given charcoal did. The crimson sheets followed suit, soon appearing more an infernal pit than a bed. 

“Okay, okay!” the other cried out as she dove below to a fire extinguisher at the bed’s end. “We’ll do it! Let me talk it over with Mortimer, okay?!” The fresh flame burned on, its wisps soft against oak bedposts. A familiar smoke rose in the air, perfuming it with rich smoke. With no time wasted, Bella released its contents, dousing the fire entirely. As its flames began to fade away, Diana grinned at her, eyes smoldering with lurid glee. 

Her once scarlet frame drained in full, leaving her painted in a translucent ivory. Likewise, her mouth grew soft as she burst into laughter. Fiery orbs snapped shut, shielding her from the other woman’s lingering ire. She rolled her eyes, sending a shock of hazel about. A quick groan became audible, drawing her foe’s attention forward.

“I swear to God,” Bella muttered under ragged breath as heavy lids fell on her eyes. A weary sigh passed her lips, which curled into a snarl. “You ghosts will be the death of us.” 

 

The next day, life progressed as usual in the Goth home, save for Diana’s fiery influence. Having called for house renovation service earlier, all went about their usual business, occupying themselves with work, school and the like. Mortimer was the first to come back, readying himself for the workers’ arrival. As he shuffled around his flame-ravaged home, a warm aura penetrated his senses. Though he sensed it Diana’s doing, a lyrical chime forced his attention elsewhere.

He rushed to the front door, steps light as the spirit trailed close, intrigued by the presence of visitors at this hour. Its darkened plane swung open, revealing a husky man clad in a denim jumpsuit and hard-hat. With a sudden, bright grin, Mortimer waved back, and jovially pulled him to his side. They began to chat amongst themselves, revealing the situation in its entirety. Once the other grasped their torment, he tipped his hat, and gave his charge a knowing click of his tongue.

As the pair walked to the living room, Diana faded away for the moment, her essence landing within a nearby fireplace. Meanwhile, Bella had returned from work, carting a piercing ache along her shoulders and spine. What little vitality she retained was drained from the day’s tasks, at once grueling and fearful. She’d slunk in through the back door, sweeping by the lavish spaces she’d so cultivated to her family’s desires. Diana’s influence struck her mind, forcing her to cast it aside for more favorable notions.

“Stupid ghost,” she grumbled to herself, lips rubbing against one another. “Why us, why Mortimer, why now?!” Their paint began to grow hot, causing stains of crimson to bleed onto their edges. As Bella walked to the living room, her steps grew hard, dragging plastic heels into cool tile. She winced for a moment before realizing she now stepped upon plush fabric; Walls of maroon, dotted with coal adornments graced her sight, as did her beloved’s voice. 

“Like I was saying,” Mortimer admitted to his new found companion. “It’s the strangest thing! I come in one day, and find the place burnt to a crisp!” Both currently stood in the luxurious space, heads tilted to a wall which had burned away. More had been destroyed than salvaged, leaving a wide plane of open sky visible to all. As the other man turned to his client, Bella emerged from the walkway, her heart heavy knowledge with Diana’s ultimatum. 

“But, we’re no strangers to unusual phenomena,” her beloved pressed on as Steve gave him a intrigued glance. “I already went on about our last ghosts here.” A dark brow rose up, imparting him with a rakish aura. In spite of her concern, Bella couldn’t help chuckle from within, well aware of his teasing nature. Unbeknownst to him, Mortimer grinned, barely able to contain his own mirth. “Why, I lost my Bella a few years back and-”

“Oh, hon, stop telling people I’m dead,” she chimed in, drawing the attention of both men. “I came back, didn’t I?” Dark eyes met her own, slightly dull from worry and regret. In the interest of civility, she forced a small smile, lips slightly parted. Now aware of his beloved’s presence, Mortimer stepped to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. As they drew close, the worker averted his gaze, setting it towards the wall’s open space. 

“And sometimes I can still her her voice,” Mortimer quipped back with a hint of mock-wistfulness. “Well, hello, ladybug.” Under her beloved’s grasp, the woman’s unease faded a bit, allowing her abandon by his hand. Her nose brushed against his, stoking a sudden spark of desire. The pair dove in for a quick kiss, now oblivious to the presence of others; Outside, Cassandra approached Ophelia Villa’s front, bearing a knapsack over her shoulder.

As she drew closer, the forms of her amorous parents became apparent, as did the worker’s. All too familiar with their affectionate displays, the girl merely rolled her eyes with a resigned half-smile. Setting them aside for the moment, Cassandra peered into the hole, sight upon Steve’s frame. “Hey, is this repair guy?” she asked aloud, to their intrigue. “Mister, can I help with the wall? Mom and Dad said I could, if you said so!”

“Of course, little lady!” Steve exclaimed with a broad, gleaming smile on his face. “Come on up, and we’ll get to it!” In the meantime, the elder Goths had detached and straightened themselves up. Cassandra stepped in through the hole, careful in her steps. While she acquainted herself with Steve, Bella gazed at her beloved, a question within her eyes. Mortimer soon picked up on it and gave her a knowing nod.

“We’ll talk later,” he muttered under his breath, drawing a relieved sigh from his beloved. “That good?”

As Bella nodded back, Mortimer shifted his attention to the other pair. During their chatter, Steve had made the proper arrangements, allowing Cassandra to work by his side. They’d stopped talking as well, and now readied themselves for the work ahead. When both grew aware of the other’s presence, they stared at him, eyes widened. “As for you, have you done all that’s needed to repair our wall? Will you need our presence any longer?” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll fix it right up,” Steve replied as he reached for Mortimer’s palm. “You do you, and we’ll get to work!” Their hands met, bronze against ivory, as the pair shook on their given deal. Across the way, Cassandra prepared herself as well, eyes upon the worker’s assorted gear. A hint of bright yellow captured her attention, drawing her below to where a hard hat sat. As she fastened it, Mortimer pulled back, lips parted to reply to his beloved’s announcement. 

“Dear, I have something to tell you,” she said with a hint of unease and tenderness. Mortimer nodded back, his gaze set on Bella’s stiff, trembling frame. “It’s about Diana, she’s made me a deal. Let’s go to the bedroom to discuss it, okay?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's more "lessons" in playing with Fyre and/or stubborn ghosts-

Once within their lavish bedroom, the pair instantly sat at their bed’s side, feet dangling below. Though Mortimer was still aware of his beloved’s unrest, he drew close to her, his side against hers. Through lidded eyes, Bella stole a glance at him, her hands bound tightly together. 

“Look, there’s no easy to say this,” she admitted on weary breath as her gaze dropped to trembling fingers. “But, we can get rid of Diana. She just wants to sleep with you in exchange. Is that all right, darling?” 

When she glanced back to him, obsidian orbs flashed with intrigue and slight stupor. Mortimer’s apparent mirth spread to his lips as well, which had curled into a slight smile. As his gaze bore into her own, she began to tremble, fearful of his true reaction. 

“Fine by me,” he replied as he caressed her digits along his. “If that’s what she desires, so be it.” While she fell under his touch, Diana returned in full splendor and sat against a nearby parlor sofa. The air became warm, alerting both to her presence. 

“So, you’re not offended?” she asked of her beloved, frightfully aware of Diana’s hazy, lustful aura. “I mean, it’s so sudden!” As she’d trained herself to do, she took a deep breath, allowing her features to soften in kind. But, in spite of her efforts, a lone eye twitched, its quake a hint to her unease. Lost in his own thoughts, Mortimer snapped back, mouth open as though he desire to speak up. No sound fell from parted lips, leaving the pair to stare back with confusion.

All the while, Diana hovered in the distance, eyes darting between the pair. Her brow rose up, joined by the faintest spark of a grin. Once sated by their agreement, she vanished for a moment, only to reemerge in a nearby chair. She began to tap at its armrest, drawing the attention of both to her side. 

“I see you’ve taken me up on my offer,” she purred as her gaze met his own. “I applaud you for that, and promise to please you so. Perhaps even better than your wife?” 

“What do I care?” he replied back with a casual, yet weighted shrug. ”If you’re okay with it, so am I. For the sake of us, I’ll do it.” Like Bella, he harbored his own concerns for their arrangement; He’d found Diana pleasing to the eye, if not rather brash. However, her otherworldly allure could not overwhelm her destructive nature, one he desired to keep firmly under lock and key. The notion in hand, Mortimer beckoned Diana to his side, eyes gleaming with purpose. 

As she got up from her seat, Bella shot her a wary glare. “Yes, Diana,” she stated on low breath, with her lips twisted. “In the spirit of hospitality, I’ll offer you my husband and home, just this once.” 

With her mind set as such, she got up from the newly-replaced bed and beckoned Diana to her spot. She followed suit and made herself cozy against Mortimer as Bella sunk into the chair. He soon captured her hands, only for her to pull away. When he questioned her, she guided them below, dragging them along her chest and belly. 

“Ah, I see,” he stated as Diana eyed him head on. “I’m not unfamiliar with ghosts, dear. Neither are my neighbors. Bob and Eliza were none too fond of their spirit, either.” She tilted her head, at once curious and apprehensive. Likewise, Bella shot him a knowing glance and nodded back. With a quick stroke of his chin, Mortimer drew her closer, careful to keep his fingers about her wispy frame. Her radiant heat engulfed them, intoxicating in its aura. “But, I suppose that would be so. I wouldn’t like being touched by a clown by surprise myself.” 

“That’s all well and fine, Mortimer,” Diana replied as she melted under his touch. “But what does this have to do with anything? You know what I want, don’t you?” 

Sultry coral tinted her form, making her appear like a smoldering goddess. She leaned in, setting the tips of their noses together. As her gaze bore into his own, agile fingers caressed his cheek. All the while, Bella watched with rapt attention, anticipating his next move. Despite the ire she held for Diana, her voyeur’s spark began to rise and bubble. 

In an instant, Mortimer pulled her intimately close and dove in for a heated kiss. With a muffled moan, she melted under his touch and reached for his neck. As Diana grazed his flesh, he straightened up. “There is one thing I’d like to know,” he breathed out, to Bella’s concern. ”How’d you die, exactly? It’s just something that’s been under my skin for a while now.” She pulled back, eyes now wide and glassy. 

“Truth be told, it’s a long story,” Diana stated, her voice now soft and uneasy. “I wouldn’t feel right saying otherwise, but just for you.” She reached for a stray lock of her hair and wound it around her fingers for a moment. Her eyes shut, joined by the slight parting of translucent lips. All the while, Mortimer held her in his grasp, his own digits around her slender waist. “It was a few years back, after I’d chatted up a man at a party. We’d had some Nectar and went off to be intimate in a hot tub, and-” 

“Diana, you did not die from hot tub WooHoo,” Bella shot back as she glared at the other woman’s frame. “You said otherwise last Tuesday! Look, you’re still lying to me!” Her right hand rose up, its pointer finger arched towards her twisted features. “You said you died in a tire fire!” As her free hand caressed her temple, both turned their attention to her, curious to what would come. “Okay, I’m being rash, but you know what I mean! Just get on with it!” 

The pair stared at her, unsure of how to proceed. Though the spark of fascination ran through them, it was tempered by unease. Bella sensed their sudden trepidation and smiled to herself. “But, don’t mind me,” she coaxed them as her hands dropped below. “Come now, go WooHoo, go enjoy yourselves!” Bronze digits grazed her breasts, soft and full under her grasp. Despite her frustration, she couldn’t help but be intrigued by their sordid spectacle. 

“Right, right, now where were we?” Mortimer asked aloud as his hands dropped lower. His gaze had become salacious, his senses ready to fulfill Diana’s greatest desire. As he caressed the small of her back, she threw her head back in bliss. The flame within her now burned with lust, its spark hot against her companions. Their gleaming eyes fell upon her, silently demanding a heady spectacle. Diana obliged in turn, and made herself bare, free from her ghostly cloak. 

Likewise, Mortimer disrobed as well, revealing his toned form. Ivory flesh gleamed in the open, begging to be caressed. Diana drank in the sight, her smoldering gaze noted by her companions. Her’s was an all consuming hunger, one which engulfed the pair in her lust. Unable to contain himself any longer, he thew Diana on the bed, leaving her fully exposed. 

The voyeur’s bliss returned, with their passion ready for the taking. As improper as it was, Bella stoked her own fire by hand. The palms which crept along full breasts now lingered on her hips. She cared not for Diana’s judgment now; All she wanted was to watch her be taken, to have Mortimer fulfill her most base, ravenous desires. 

As he hovered above Diana, he felt Bella’s gaze burn through him, wordlessly urging him further. He knew she wanted revenge, to see Diana fall at her feet. Though he couldn’t fault her desire, he was determined to please their guest as seen fit. Fueled by his own lust, he dropped down to kiss her. His warmth fell along her form, All the while Diana lay back, content to witness the scene unfold in front of her. 

Mortimer’s dark eyes bore into her, at once piercing and passionate. As she melted into his kiss, she shut her eyes, reveling in the absurdity of it all. Even in the throes of ecstasy, Diana couldn’t believe she’d gotten this far. A strange impulse begged her to rebel, to shatter their illusion. To consider her greatest “foes” so willing consumed her with shock, and yet glee.

When her eyes opened, she that Bella was completely bare as well. She remained in her seat, her feet set against the chair’s armrests. Her own exhibitionist's streak was on display, as her legs were set wide open.

Dusky petals were on display, their owner seemingly lost to her own delight. As Bella curled slim digits within herself, she moaned sharply, her eyes lidded. Even though Diana was accustomed to her form, seeing her in such a state sparked a new desire. She was truly carefree now, only made to satisfy the needs of herself and her captive audience. Free from supposed jealousy and zeal, Diana reveled in the sight, as well as Mortimer's affections.

"Ya know, I may not 'like' you," she retorted as he ran his hands along her hips. "But you are as hot as they say, Bella. Don't give me that look, you know it, and-" Her voice broke off as he spread her legs further, just as Bella had done. Within moments, she was exposed fully, her petals slick and awaiting his touch. With a quick nod below, Diana tried to speak again, her voice shaky and lustful. "Right, like you don't know! That's why Mortimer can't keep his hands off of you! That's why all the neighborhood guys like to fuck you and him both-"

"Wait, Diana, how did you know about that?!" Bella snapped back, her eyes wide open. "Have you been watching us this entire time?!"As she glared at the other woman, Diana broke out into haughty laughter. Her full swell began to shake, imparting her with a spiteful allure. It was all Bella could do to keep herself from lashing out at her "rival". Meanwhile, Mortimer kept to his work, having fixed himself at her entrance. As he lapped at the hot folds below, Bella got up and stood at the other's side.

Even as he stoked her fire, Diana forced some restraint, all made to taunt her foe further. “Come now, Bella,” she cooed, her voice dripping with barely restrained amusement. “You don’t think I know what goes on in here?” Coral digits fluttered up, only to brush at the other’s chin. Though Bella jerked back in anticipation of her cool caress, it now felt tenderly warm. She glared down, only to see Diana’s grinning face, welcoming in its presence. “Even walls have ears, you know. I’ve seen it all, heard you two cry into the night with pleasure!”

Bella’s eyes snapped open, joined by her slack mouth. Conflicting emotions raced through her mind, urging her in disparate points. As she struggled to control herself, Diana kept put, her focus on the rising spark within herself. All the while, Mortimer continued to caress her tender, wanting flesh. He'd risen up in the meantime, eager to listen to their chatter. As he kneaded her soft, translucent breasts, choked cries of pleasure rose from Diana.

“It’s just, I’m a desperately lonely woman,” Diana admitted, her voice now somber. “I can’t say, but I’m just frustrated all the time. Do you know how that feels?” She peered up the pair for some sort of understanding. To her surprise, both held a tenderness in their eyes, a desire to console her further. “It’s all a lie, I don’t want to hurt you, really! Please, I just want to feel true love again, just this once-” In an instant, Mortimer fell atop her, his palms upon her hot cheeks. "But, why am I saying this now?! I, I-"

“Bah, I never understood how one could live like that,” he admitted, his hands against warm, translucent flesh. “What kind of life is that? To have never experienced true, emotional love?” His nose instantly crinkled, accompanied by a quick roll of obsidian orbs. While Diana had lost herself to his affections, she couldn’t help but feel a spark of longing. With a soft sigh, she eased up, her own eyes on Mortimer’s own. “What say you, Diana? You know what I’m going on about?” 

Meanwhile, Bella gazed at them, putting the pieces within her mind. "Oh, Diana, is this why you're such a bitch?" she retorted with a shake of her head. As both turned to her, she shot them a wry, knowing smile. "You just needed to be loved, is all?" Cowed by her bold inquiry, all Diana could do was nod sheepishly. As she tried to focus her thoughts, Bella's hand fell atop her head. "Well, why didn't ya ask nicely, then? Diana, we would've taken ya if you weren't so mean! It's like, you're against us and, now you're not? I don't even-"

"I believe there's a term for this," Mortimer chimed in, causing both to meet his gaze. "Natives of Shang Simla know such folks as tsundere, those who run hot and cold. Just like pure fire-" Diana nodded back, her eyes now blank with revelation. Likewise, Bella shot him an admiring glance, marveling at his succinct words. "So, Diana, just be honest here: You really do like both of us, don't you?" As he broke into a smug grin, Diana began to laugh aloud. At that moment, her fate was sealed, leaving her to Mortimer and Bella's mercy.

As the former chuckled to himself, the latter stroked her chin in anticipation. Hazel orbs ran along Diana's frame, wondering how she'd feel under her pull. As Bella mused on, her beloved set his own plans into action. He pulled back, leaving his bare form on display for the pair. Throughout their discussion, his cock stood firm, ready for their pleasure. As they leered at its pulsing length, Mortimer grasped it, the tip slick against his palm.

"Now, I recall one of you wanted to fuck me," he teased forth as his eyes lidded. "Well, who's it gonna be, then?" With a cock of her head, Bella shot him a knowing glance; As Diana nodded eagerly, she flashed him a bright, lurid grin. Under their watchful gaze, Mortimer followed her head and drew closer, cock in hand.

Within moments, he was within Diana, her flesh hot against his length. While he'd read of ghost sex prior, it was incomparable to anything he'd ever known. Diana's flesh evoked that of a human's, but there was something otherworldly fluid about it. For, as Mortimer began to move within Diana, her flesh clung to his length with resistance. All the while, his cock shifted seamlessly, like it was in pure, pulsing plasma.

Though he thought it an otherworldly marvel, his lust overwhelmed his inventor's curiosity. All Mortimer knew was that it set his senses ablaze. Likewise, Diana had fallen back, her body limp with pleasure. Her features were soft and dreamy, lips parted just so. "Oh yes, fuck yes!" she breathed out, her eyes lidded. As she met his gaze, their spark rose like wildfire. "Go as deep as you can, I love it! Fuck me as hard as you can, make me your bitch!" 

All too ready to oblige, Mortimer nodded back and reached for her hips. In an instant, he drew himself to the hilt, his grasp tight against her. As he took a moment to revel in her warmth, Diana quaked in turn, her mouth agape. Now overwhelmed by their rut, Bella climbed into their bed, her gaze piercing.

"What say you, Fyre?" she asked aloud, her fingers within Diana's locks. "Wanna fuck me like he does you?" Her gaze bore into the other's, demanding release. Left speechless by shock and glee, all Diana could do was nod sharply. It served well enough for both, an accessory to the rutting below. Soon, Bella hovered atop her face, careful not to harm her lover below.

"Well, come on and give me 'mine' back," she taunted playfully as she eased below. "That good enough, bitch?" As she held onto Bella's legs, she was all too willing to accept it. Soon, her lips met dusky petals, their fluid like the most sweet, intoxicating honey. In an instant, she lapped at them, savoring the other's alluring scent. All still seemed surreal, scenes from mere fantasy. But with her lovers so intimately close, Diana cast all doubt to the wind, allowing her inner flame to smolder and burst.

From her vantage point, Bella watched on as Mortimer moved within their "foe". With every thrust, Diana moaned wildly, vibrating along her center. Their's was a perfect unity, made to send all into mad, pulsing bliss. The very thought was enough to force shivers along her spine, hot and aching. As Bella jerked down in ecstasy, Diana's tongue slipped within the slick warmth above. Now lost to her own pleasure, she dragged it along her center, its flesh hot and yielding.

As Mortimer continued to pound into her, she reveled in his pulsing length within herself. The longer she took his cock, the more frenzied her own movements became. Her tongue jerked up upwards, just as fierce and frantic as his thrusts now were. All the while, Diana clung to the other's thighs, her nails digging into the supple flesh below. On occasion, slim digits roamed to the other's rear and kneaded its full swell. All only heightened Bella's spark, causing her to slam down even harder. 

As the women toyed with one another, Mortimer kept at it, teasing Diana's clit in turn. She yielded to his touch, pleading for more through choked cries. If her otherworldly flesh wasn't enough to break his restraint, this was. Mortimer knew very well that both women were close, and marveled in the sight. Though both seemed set on their own bliss, he appreciated their "show" all the same. As he hilted himself once more, Diana snapped out of her haze.

All was enough to drive her mad, well past the point of reason. Likewise, Bella sensed Diana's peak fast approached, as noted from her now pink tint. Heat enveloped them both, threatening to consume them entirely. All the while, Diana continued to thrash and wail, her vibrations like that of a super-charged toy. It was all Bella could do to restrain herself, at least for a little bit. She pulled off of Diana, allowing her release. "Bitch, you close?" she rasped out as she glanced below.

“God, yes! Would you like to see?” Diana asked through sharp breaths, prompting Bella to nod back. “Good, there you go-” She remained in her spot, as did Mortimer. However, her lower half became fully transparent, allowing them to see his cock buried within. The effect was like that of a fleshlight, at once intriguing and strange to the pair. As he moved once more, Diana lay back, eager to present her most intimate self to her lovers.

Their perfect unity returned, coaxing them to drive their climaxes forth. What little restraint all had burst then: All rutted with all their might, the wildfire fully ablaze. Diana was the first to break, her body convulsing with every last pulse of her peak.

As Diana's tongue shifted within hot flesh, Bella instantly collapsed, forcing it to its own hilt. Though suffocated by the pressure, Diana rode the waves of her bliss, savoring the other's hot, sultry essence. As Bella quaked about, Mortimer burst in turn, his seed buried within Diana's clear, fluid depths. And as suddenly as the flame had emerged, it smoldered away, leaving all to bask in the afterglow's comforting warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the "thrilling" conclusion to our little heated tale-

What seemed like an eternity passed since their session, leaving all in a heap on the bed. “I think everything’s been settled,” Bella breathed out with a hand on her head. “Ah, Diana, you’re not so bad. Hell, if you don’t start any more fires, we’ll let you stay.” She turned to the other woman, her eyes soft and gleaming. “How’s that?” Struck by glee, Diana nodded vigorously in turn. “Great! For a sec, I thought we’d have to banish you to Windenburg, or something-”

“Funny you should mention that,” Diana remarked with a hint of a chuckle. “I’ve actually got kin over there!” She smiled for a moment, softening the sharp brows atop blazing orbs. The pair ceased to move for the moment, leaving their own quizzical gaze on her frame. “Yeah, the Fyres of Dresden over there. Of course, I go way back from them, before they added the ‘s’ to their name. For business, you see.” 

“Well, that’s nice,” Mortimer replied as he held onto her hands. “Good for them, nice to know a bit more about you, Diana.” He gazed into her eyes, still taken back by the tenderness within them. “If you’re going to stick around, might as well make you feel like family. It’s the least I could do-” Diana nodded back, glad to have won his favor after all. She peered at Bella, silently wondering what was on her own mind. 

“Darlings, perhaps we should check on Steve,” Bella breathed out, still collapsed in her seat. “Lord knows you leave someone alone, they’ll do stupid stuff behind your back.” Dark brows rose as she shot Diana a knowing glance. Though it stoked her inner flame, Diana’s bliss overwhelmed it. Like her “foe”, she lay limp against silky sheets. Mortimer remained atop her, his warmth against her own. 

Though all wished to bask in their afterglow a little longer, they knew more awaited them downstairs. With a quick, final breath, Bella was the first to get up, her legs still shaky. As she searched for her discarded garments, Mortimer followed suit. He eased up, his sight on her gleaming flesh. He was proud to have done her and Diana so well; With pride in his heart, he got off of Diana and got dressed in turn.

With no time wasted, both were properly dressed once more; Only their boudoir’s walls and Diana’s eyes knew of their impromptu tryst, knew its heated passion. Though Mortimer and Bella had their own matters to attend to, Diana lay back in contentment. They’d given her what she desired, leaving her no reason to torment them further. She relaxed in their chambers, knowing it was her own in turn.

 

Downstairs, the Goths walked down their dark stairs, hand in hand. A great relief swept across them, having reasoned with Diana so well. Both felt invincible to the world’s troubles, so distant were they. As they entered the living room once more, a sense of disorder filled the air. It snapped them out of their haze, though Mortimer thought it born of Steve’s construction.

“Look, Daddy, we fixed it!” Cassandra exclaimed, her voice heavy with glee and primal satisfaction. Her right hand held onto a hammer’s handle, bobbing about as she waved to her parents. By instinct, they waved back, in spite of their sudden confusion. Eager to witness their handiwork, they went further into the living room, careful to avoid the debris scattered about. 

“Honey, that’s wonderful, but something feels off,” Mortimer said as he scanned the cluttered space. “Did we always have this stuff here?” Its adornments of crimson and coal remained, but something didn’t quite register in his mind. Bella trailed behind, her eyes darting about; A magazine rack and towel holder lay visible, sparking their further interest.

Before either Steve or Cassandra could explain in full, Mortimer walked into a haphazardly placed toilet. 

A shock of pain gripped his shin, forcing him to grasp it firmly. As its jolt traveled further, he hopped in place, careful not to collapse into the wayward commode. Struck by distress and shock, Mortimer tried to prop himself up, shaky feet on the floor.

“Cass, what in God’s green earth happened here?!” he demanded on strained breath, mouth set in a tight snarl. Fearful for her beloved’s good will, Bella raced to his side, ready to catch him if needed.

“Whatcha think, isn’t it great?” Steve chimed in, setting the nerves of all on edge. “Wave of the future, right here! Consider yourself lucky to be part of it!” As Mortimer turned to face him, a sudden ache rose along his neck, piercing in its sensation. Dark orbs glistened with rage now, pinched at their very edges in a show of self-control. His mouth set into an open scowl, ready to lash out at the other man. 

“My living room is a bathroom!” Mortimer exclaimed, his voice at a harsh, throaty growl. “Steve, you were just supposed to fix the hole!” Though he paused for a moment in sheer rage, radiant heat wafted from his frame, signalling his inner flame. Diana had remained silent through their ordeal, observing it in stride. However, in the wake of her new lover’s disgust, she channeled it through herself, stoking her own spark of hatred. 

Unable to force a coherent reply, Steve stared at his client, eyes set wide with a casual, innocent dismay. Their given silence remained for several moments, allowing the trio’s collective ire to saturate the air. Unbeknownst to Mortimer, Bella had taken the opportunity to study their embellishments in closer detail. She’d slipped away for the moment, eyes set on the errant toilet and its accompanying fixtures.

When she tired of her task, she eased back to her lovers’ side on light steps. Across the way, Mortimer kept at his own work, glaring Steve down as a sort of mental revenge. Diana joined him from the shadows, her right hand set to cast her infernal spark forth. With a quick, indignant huff to herself, Bella glanced at their trio before shifting to the toilet. A lingering inquiry rested in the corner of her mind, prompting her to act while the moment presented itself.

In an instant, their uneasy silence was broken, cast away by a familiar, gurgling rumble. The eyes of all shot open, their gleam set on Bella’s frame. “Huh, so it does work,” she remarked with a quizzical jerk of her brow, hand against the toilet’s handle. Painted lips lay in a sharp scowl, mirroring that of Mortimer’s. “I don’t know whether to laugh or cry, honestly.” In her aura of indecisiveness, she pushed the handle down once more, relishing the relief it brought to their situation.

“Look, Steve, it’s great you patched our wall,” Mortimer managed to elaborate, his anger still apparent. “But this is far beyond what we asked for!” While he attempted to restrain himself, Cassandra shot her mother an apologetic glance. Under her breath, Bella assured her of her innocence and sent her away. Before the girl could leave, Mortimer approached her, eyes aglow with fresh concern.

“Wait, Cass, did he turn any other rooms into bathrooms?!” At his piercing inquiry, Cassandra shook her head “no”, the likes of which Steve mirrored. While his declaration brought some small relief, it was not enough to douse his raging ire. 

“Nah, man, just the living room,” Steve said with a sheepish shrug. Obsidian and hazel orbs fell towards him, their gaze livid and piercing. “Doin’ that anywhere else’d just be weird, ya know?” Before either Goth could speak up, a slight banging became audible. Knocks soon ran along the newly built wall’s plane, sending an audible rattle about. 

“Dad, why’s there bathroom stuff outside?” Alexander called out in the distance, his voice sharp and perplexed. Fearing the worst from elsewhere, Mortimer’s gaze reflexively fell upon the repaired wall. Though it concealed the yard, he squinted as though the yard and its clutter would reveal itself. Sensing her beloved’s rising ire, Bella’s hand met her head as she tried to contain her own displeasure. In spite of her own dismay, she couldn’t help but stifle a rising chuckle.

Despite her ludicrous glee, Mortimer struggled with his words as he tried to collect himself. It was only when the flushing began anew did his senses return. He glanced at Bella, who had stepped far away from the indoor toilet. With a shake of his head, he turned back to the wall and approached it. On pricked ears, he listened carefully, leaving all to gather around him with intrigue.

He pressed his head against the wall, its ears attentive to the familiar sound. “Alex, get away from that toilet!” Mortimer cried out as he pounded against the wall. “Don’t touch anything out there, we don’t know where it’s been!” he bounded out the front door, Bella reached for her phone and searched through its service database. With the device at her hear, she dismissed Cassandra, sending her to fetch Alexander.

When the children eventually came back, Bella dismissed them once more, stating she had matters to attend to. While perplexed by her command, they noted her stern gaze and obeyed without any stray words. As they walked up to their rooms, Mortimer returned, appearing a bit less frazzled than before. “At least that’s taken care of as well,” he said as she nodded back. “I can’t say I’m thrilled with all this, but we’ll figure something out. We’ll manage, just like we’ve always done.”

“Yes, and in the meantime,” Bella stated with the barest hint of defeat upon her voice. Her phone rested in her grasp, its metal frame pressed into the top of her cleavage. “I’ve called for an actual repairman to undo Steve’s ‘work’. He should be here in a couple of minutes.” As she slipped the device back into her bosom, she smiled uneasily to herself. Wisps of ivory and crimson followed soon after, leaving their tell-tale warmth in the air. Translucent palms rose up, their digits at Bella’s shoulders.

When she felt a familiar warmth, she jerked up in shock. “Well, at least this one fixed the hole,” Diana remarked with a shrug as the pair turned to her. “Isn’t that enough?” Their eyes remained ablaze, worthy of her own pyromaniac desires. A slight grin crept onto her lips, at once sly and twisted. In their lingering rage, both kept their gaze on her in an attempt to order their thoughts. “Honestly, at the end of the day, we’re human- to err and all.”

“At the end of the day,” she elaborated to her captive audience, eyes aglow. ‘It’s all the same.” Her grin grew wider, evocative of the burning spark cast from their presence. “We’re all little idiots, pulled by whatever whims strike us. What say you all?” Diana’s thumbs kneaded against clothed flesh as her eyes darted to Steve’s distant frame. “That said, shall I exact ‘vengeance’ on him, or what?” Mortimer and Bella followed suit, their orbs fresh with lingering spite.

As they turned back to one another, both seemed to relay their hatred with nary a word. They nodded in agreement, after which Diana followed suit. She grinned back, and gave the pair a knowing flick of her wrist. Her full body began to glow once more, live with the radiance she so cultivated. “Leave it to me, then,” she purred with a perverse glee as her free hand burst into flame. “I’m itchin’ to scratch, and he’ll make great ‘kindling’!”

The pair’s gaze instantly dropped below, entranced by the mystic blaze about her. What had been laced with fear now reflected their own smoldering fury and hatred. She smiled back and tossed her head just so. “Don’t worry, I won’t mess him up too badly,” Diana replied as she began to float away. “Just enough to get our point across, ya hear?”

Still live with their anger and awe, all Mortimer and Bella could do was nod in agreement. The other’s frame soon disappeared, save for what remained when she turned back slightly. A sly smile had eased onto pale lips, just as enchanting as the remainder of her form.

“And to think I was going to haunt the Pancakes’ instead!” Diana remarked playfully, unable to resist the chuckle along her throat. As she burst into laughter, the Goths glanced at one another. They too felt another shock, which raced alongside their own fiery rage.


End file.
